This description relates generally to the correction of errors and/or compensation of errors which may be included in signals. In particular, a signal that may be transmitted through the air, such as an infrared (IR) signal, a radio frequency (RF) signal, or the like, may suffer degradation. For example, an IR signal may suffer degradation from thermal sources and the like. Degradation can cause information to be lost or cause the signal to be lost to a receiver. A typical application may be a remote control in communication with a consumer electronics device such as a television, a video cassette recorder, stereo, or the like.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.